


Control

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers convince Nathaniel to give up his ever-constant control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Runner-up in the Valentine's Day Sugar and Spice Swap on People of Thedas, I indulged in my love of threesomes and dom/sub but decided to put a bit of a twist on it for fun.

The fire crackled in the hearth as the two lovers lay in bed, entwined in each other's arms. "You want him, do you not?" Zevran's thick, honeyed accent curved seductively around the words.

Desmond scowled. "That isn't the point..."

A soft chuckle rumbled in Zevran's chest. "Oh, but it most certainly is. I see the way he looks at you. And I see the way he looks at me. Mark my words, _amore mio_ , Nathaniel Howe is most definitely interested."

"One of us alone, maybe, but together?" The nobleman shook his head. "I don't know if he would. And I'm almost certain he wouldn't in the way you want."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "In what way do I want him?"

"You said it yourself: he's too in control. You want to take away that control...you want him to submit."

"True," Zevran agreed readily enough. "It would be good for him if he did. It is what he needs." He smirked. "Nathaniel is like a bowstring, stretched too tight. If he does not learn to let go, he will snap."

Desmond let out a sigh as he ran a hand along Zevran's chest. The truth was, he'd never been good at denying his lover something he wanted. But Nathaniel was a friend, and he didn't want to risk that. "You can ask him," he said carefully, "but if he says no, that's it. No trying to talk him into it."

Zevran feathered a kiss against his lover's forehead. "As you wish, _amore_. If he says no, I shall never bring the subject up again." Desmond grunted, apparently not buying that statement. But Zevran knew that his lover lusted after the brooding archer, something that he approved of completely. The two of them were fairly relaxed about their relationship, occasionally taking lovers into their beds, either separately or together. Love was not the same as lust, as they both knew from experience, and neither saw any reason to deny themselves the chance to receive pleasure from other people. Zevran had to admit, though, that he found it much more enjoyable when he and Desmond shared someone between them – there was something incredibly arousing about watching his lover being intimate with someone else.

And the thought of bedding Nathaniel Howe was enough to send shivers down Zevran's spine. The man was attractive, but he was also intense. Zevran desired the man in any capacity, but the idea of having control over the other rogue was definitely appealing.

He would follow his lover's wishes, though. He would not push Nathaniel into something he didn't absolutely want. But there were ways of persuading the man without pushing. Zevran smiled to himself – he always did love a challenge.

And so it was that Zevran set out to seduce his fellow rogue. He did not use his usual subtle techniques – someone like Nathaniel would need something a bit more bold. So Zevran pulled out all the stops, being as forward as he could get away with. Whenever they were close by, Zevran would make sure to brush up against the other man. When Nathaniel entered the room, Zevran would wink at him slyly, or "unconsciously" lick his lips. The moves were intended to unsettle the nobleman, but also to plant the seeds of desire.

It seemed to be working: Nathaniel's eyes were lingering more and more on Zevran, and there were a few times when he'd gone out of his way to cross paths with the assassin. He was watching Desmond more, as well, though Zevran wasn't sure if that was because Nathaniel desired Desmond, or that he was worried that his commander would take offense at Nathaniel's admiration of his lover.

It became clear soon enough that Nathaniel's watchfulness fell under the former category. The archer was wont to spend his evenings in the library, and Zevran made sure one night to be there first, pleasuring his lover on the rug in front of the fire. Nathaniel had been shocked to walk in on them, of course, but Zevran's sharp eye caught the look of naked hunger on the man's face when his eyes raked over Desmond's nude form. He'd flushed, stammered, and made a hasty retreat, to Zevran's great delight. The stage had been set…now it was time to get all of the players in place.

Nathaniel was in the study, enjoying a glass of brandy and flipping through an old book on Fereldan military tactics when Zevran entered. He felt himself tensing just the tiniest bit, but pretended not to notice the newcomer in hopes that he'd realize Nathaniel didn't want to be bothered and leave.

No such luck, though. As he continued staring at his book, he saw Zevran sit down in the chair next to him. A tanned arm came into his view as Zevran casually reached over to tilt the cover of Nathaniel's book to see the title.

"That is quite heavy reading, my friend. Are you trying to put yourself to sleep, or do you truly find the book interesting?"

Nathaniel looked up at him, frowning a little. "Not all books have to have racy woodcuts in them to be interesting."

Zevran laughed heartily. "That is very true; but it does help." He gave a sly wink.

Nathaniel sighed and closed the book with a quiet thump. "What do you want of me, Zevran. Really." He watched as the elf raised a questioning eyebrow. "All the little things you've done lately to secure my attention, all the attempts to…to catch me off guard: what is it that you're trying to accomplish?"

Zevran smiled at him. "You truly wish to know?" Nathaniel nodded. Zevran uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair. "What I am trying to do is incite you with enough lust that you will agree to join myself and Desmond in a night of pleasure."

Nathaniel's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

Zevran made a small tsking noise. "For the sake of time, let us skip the long conversation where you pretend that you are _not_ at least slightly interested in my proposal, and I have to point out countless examples to show that you _are_."

A few scathing words came to Nathaniel's mind, but he stopped himself from saying them. "Alright," he said carefully, "I'm attracted to you and the Commander, I'll admit that, but that doesn't mean I have to act on it." He frowned. "You two are committed to each other; it wouldn't be right for me to interfere with that."

"Desmond and I enjoy the company of other people – sometimes together, sometimes alone," Zevran explained. "This does not mean we aren't committed to each other, or that we don't...love each other." Nathaniel noted the pause before the word "love", almost as if Zevran was unaccustomed to saying it. "It simply means that we wish to get as much pleasure from this life as we can. Neither of us see anything wrong with desiring others, or acting upon those desires."

Nathaniel shook his head in wonder. "Don't either of you ever get jealous?"

Zevran laughed. "Never, my friend. For we both know that at the end of the day we belong only to each other, and no one else."

Those words caused a surprisingly unsettling pang of envy to run through Nathaniel as he wondered if there would ever be someone who felt that way about him, wondered whether he was even capable of loving or being loved. His fear of becoming his father had caused him to keep everyone at arm's distance, never letting anyone past the walls he'd carefully built; the walls he'd built to not only keep everyone out, but also to keep the darkness in.

He said none of that, though, keeping his thoughts close as he almost always did. Zevran's words had had an impact on him, and he could have sworn that the elf could sense that.

"You trust your commander, do you not?" Zevran asked, seemingly apropos of nothing.

Nathaniel nodded. "With my life." His answer was immediate, without hesitation. Whatever hatred and distrust there had been at the beginning had disappeared long ago, the result of both men needing to rely on each other too many times to count. He also respected the Commander, and the difficult decisions he'd had to make. Physical attraction aside, Nathaniel cared for the other man and considered him to be the best friend he'd ever had. He was reluctant to do anything that might jeopardize that hard-won friendship.

Nathaniel had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Zevran stand up. It wasn't until the elf was standing over him that he realized his lapse in attention. He watched as Zevran reached down and ran a slim finger along his neck, causing him to shiver. "Then you should trust him with your body, as well." Calloused fingers carded gently through his hair. "It is simply a night of shared pleasure between friends, nothing more."

Nathaniel deliberated for a few moments longer, torn between desire and wariness. Finally, he nodded. "Alright," he said carefully. "So long as it's agreed I can change my mind, if I want to." He felt the need to add the clause, just in case.

"Of course." Zevran smiled at him warmly. "We would _never_ do something you were not comfortable with, _amico._ "

"When do you want to…do this?" Nathaniel asked awkwardly.

Zevran smiled at him again, holding out his hand. "He is waiting for us."

Nathaniel's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Now?" He hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "You have made your decision, have you not? Or do you truly need more time to think about it?"

Nathaniel shook his head. If he had more time to think about it he'd wind up _over-_ thinking it, and most likely change his mind. He took a deep breath, as if he were about to dive headfirst into a lake – which actually seemed appropriate at this moment – before taking Zevran's warm hand. "Lead the way."

Nathaniel hadn't been inside this bedchamber in years, not since he'd been a small boy and had come to kiss his mother goodnight every evening. It looked much different now than it had in those days. The bed was different, for one. Where before the bed had been a dark mahogany monstrosity enclosed with heavy velvet curtains, there was now a more modest four-poster frame made of light wood, cradling a soft down mattress. Desmond may have wanted the most spacious quarters in the Keep, but he refused to use the bed that Rendon Howe had once slept in. Nathaniel was eternally grateful for that, given the reason that he was here now.

Desmond was seated on a bench in front of the hearth, his legs stretched out in front of him. He was dressed in light linens and holding a glass of amber liquid – Antivan brandy, Nathaniel surmised. A glance at the table nearby showed the tell-tale bottle.

Zevran advanced into the room, his hand slipping lightly from Nathaniel's grasp as he approached his lover. With a satisfied smile he leaned down towards Desmond's upturned face, placing a light kiss upon his lips. Nathaniel felt the urge to avert his eyes, unsure if it was right to be viewing a private moment between two lovers. He immediately realized the complete ridiculousness of that thought. "Look who I found, _amore,_ " Zevran purred into his lover's ear.

Desmond turned his gaze towards Nathaniel, surprise clear upon his face. Nathaniel felt reassured when the surprise quickly gave way to one of Desmond's almost boyish grins. Passing his glass of brandy to Zevran, he got to his feet and stepped towards the archer. Though Nathaniel was still uncertain about all of this, his feet seemed to have no qualms and propelled him slowly towards the other man.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up." Desmond was clearly pleased.

Nathaniel smiled wryly. "Zevran can be quite persuasive."

There was an unashamed laugh from the elf as he strode towards them. "I have been told that many times."

Encouraged by how casual the other two were behaving, Nathaniel moved closer to Desmond. "Though I can't say he had to do _too_ much persuading." He reached out, still a bit hesitant, and ran a finger along the other man's jawline.

Desmond's eyes slid closed, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "I had hoped that would be the case, but I wasn't sure. You hold your emotions close to your chest, Nathaniel Howe. Except when it comes to anger – you're very expressive then."

Nathaniel grimaced a little. "I picked both of those traits up from my father, unfortunately." Not wanting to dwell on such heavy subjects Nathaniel decided to take the initiative. The hand that had been tracing Desmond's cheek slid back to lightly cup the nape of his neck. He pulled the nobleman in and kissed him.

It was a bit tentative at first, Nathaniel still feeling things out, but when Desmond parted his lips in invitation, Nathaniel didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He let out a low growl of pleasure as he felt Desmond's tongue slide along his.

Just as he was starting to get a bit more aggressive, using his teeth as well as his tongue, Desmond pulled away. Nathaniel looked at him with confusion for a moment before he felt slender fingers grasp his chin, gently tilting his head to the side. There, standing closer than Nathaniel had realized, was Zevran. In the light of the fire blazing in the hearth, Zevran looked even more enticing: his bronzed skin practically glowed, and his light blond hair seemed to contrast even more than usual.

Nathaniel allowed himself to be pulled into Zevran's embrace, barely noticing that Desmond had moved behind him. As Zevran pulled him down into a kiss, he felt the other man's warm body pressed against his back, a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

Zevran pressed against Nathaniel's body as well so that the rogue was sandwiched between the two lovers. As Zevran deepened the kiss, Desmond's hands snaked up underneath Nathaniel's shirt and rubbed over his toned chest. The feeling of the two men pressed against him felt exquisite, and Nathaniel let out a low moan of pleasure.

He tried to take control of the kiss, gripping Zevran's waist as he kissed him more roughly. Zevran pulled back a little, chuckling quietly as he looked up at Nathaniel. "You like being in control, don't you, _amico_?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he reached up and ran his fingers through Nathaniel's hair. "What if I told you that tonight I wish you to give up that control?" His fingers tightened, pulling at the black hair in his grip.

Nathaniel's grunt was more from surprise than pain, more so because of the small jolt of pleasure that rolled through him. He swallowed audibly, his throat suddenly gone dry. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Warm lips brushed against his neck, sending a shiver through him. "What Zevran means is that we want you to let go." There was a sharp pain as Desmond bit at his neck lightly. "We want to give you pleasure, Nathaniel…lots and lots of it."

Zevran's smile was warm, though his fingers were still gripping Nathaniel's hair tightly. "You already know the pleasures of being in control, I am sure. But have you ever experienced the ecstasy of letting someone have control over you? Have you ever allowed yourself to be completely dominated by someone else?"

Nathaniel hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "I haven't. I'm not sure it's…something I'd enjoy." He was always in control of every aspect of his life, not just sex. Loss of control was a weakness, and weakness almost as shameful as cowardice. To be in command of oneself, and of others, was a power that was extraordinarily addictive. The idea of giving up that power, even for a little while, made Nathaniel uneasy.

Zevran's grip loosened, his hand coming back to gently stroke Nathaniel's cheek. "How will you know if you do not try it?" Zevran asked. Nathaniel's face must have shown his trepidation, for Zevran's voice softened. "You are safe with us, Nathaniel. Desmond and I would never do anything that you do not want. This is _your_ choice, _caro_.

Desmond's hands ran up and down Nathaniel's chest soothingly. "Trust us, Nathaniel, you won't regret it."

He did trust them, both of them. It was that knowledge that led Nathaniel to nod his head slowly. "Alright."

"Excellent." Zevran's voice was practically a purr. He took a few steps back, eyeing Nathaniel appraisingly. "Those clothes need to come off." It was an easy enough order for Nathaniel to obey, and he quickly removed his shirt. Desmond's hands had left his chest and were now working on the laces of Nathaniel's breeches. When Nathaniel tried to take over, his hand was batted away.

"Ah ah ah," Desmond murmured chidingly. "You gave up your control, remember? _We're_ in charge now."

Unease tugged lightly at Nathaniel, but he dropped his hands to his sides, letting Desmond take over. The boots and breeches came off quickly, and he couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief when his already stiffening cock was finally released from the confines of his smallclothes.

The entire time he was being undressed by Desmond, he was watching Zevran stripping himself of his clothing. The assassin's body was every bit as beautiful as Nathaniel had imagined it would be: all hard lines and lean stomach. The black sinuous lines of his tattoos writhed across his body: one snaked along his chest and stomach, then down the outside of his left leg to curl around his ankle. A few smaller tattoos were scattered in various places; some were sets of lines such as the ones on his face, and others were abstract symbols that Nathaniel had never seen before. It was likely at at least some of those markings were significant to his time with the Crows.

His eyes wandered towards Zevran's' groin and he licked his lips unconsciously as he saw the elf's stiffened cock. Zevran noticed the look and his lips curved into a lazy smile.

"Would you like to taste me, _tesoro_?"

Nathaniel's eyes darted back up to Zevran's. Slowly, he nodded, watching as Desmond's naked form came into view – apparently he'd undressed while Nathaniel was admiring his lover's body. Zevran smiled at Nathaniel, a bit wolfishly.

"Then get on your knees," Desmond ordered, his voice suddenly that of his Commander's and not his friend's. The shiver that ran through Nathaniel at the sound of that harsh voice was undeniable, but he found himself reluctant. It was one thing for him to say he wanted to give up control, it was something else entirely to actually do it.

Desmond seemed to sense Nathaniel's hesitation. "On your knees, Nathaniel. Or this ends now." Again, that sharp edge, but this time it was tempered with a reassuring gaze. Nathaniel took a few breaths, steeling himself before finally committing to the game completely.

Slowly, he sank to his knees, eyes on Desmond the entire time. The other man gave a satisfied smile. He glanced over at Zevran quickly, as if silently confirming something, before turning back to Nathaniel. "You don't expect Zevran to come to _you_ , do you?" He looked at Nathaniel expectantly.

There was no hesitation this time as Nathaniel crawled across the room towards Zevran, though he did still feel a bit self-conscious. The hungry look that Zevran gave him was definitely encouraging, though. Once he reached Zevran, he looked up at the elf, before leaning forward and tentatively darting his tongue against the tip of his cock. Further encouraged by the noise that this elicited, he took a firm grip on Zevran's cock and closed his lips around the tip. Sucking lightly, he eased his lips down, taking more and more of the shaft into his mouth. What he couldn't fit, he massaged with his hand as he bobbed his head up and down.

A small groan escaped him as he felt Desmond behind him, pressing a finger into his entrance, causing Zevran to buck his hips. The motion caused Nathaniel to gag for a moment; he wasn't actually very experienced at this, used to being on the receiving end instead. But he quickly recovered himself, sucking in earnest as Desmond's fingers – slick with some sort of oil – pumped in and out of his arse. Another thing he wasn't used to, and he tried his best to relax his muscles around the intrusion.

Desmond grasped Nathaniel's hip to keep him steady as he twisted his fingers rhythmically. Zevran gripped his hair tightly, a stream of moans and soft encouragements falling from his lips. Zevran's grip suddenly tightened, holding Nathaniel firmly in place as he started to thrust his hips. Nathaniel's hands flew up to Zevran's hips, trying in vain to ground himself as he loosened his throat to keep from gagging.

Zevran's movements were exhilarating and unstoppable as he fucked Nathaniel's mouth frantically. Suddenly, Desmond crooked his fingers, pressing hard against a particularly sensitive spot inside Nathaniel. He tried to cry out, but was stifled by Zevran's cock; he had to suffer the ecstasy in silence instead.

He tried to grasp his own cock to relieve some of the tension building up inside him, but his hand was batted away – by Desmond or Zevran, he wasn't certain. "You don't touch yourself unless we _say_ you can," Desmond growled. Nathaniel made a tiny nodding motion of understanding as his hand returned to Zevran's waist.

Another hard press against that spot had Nathaniel testing his restraint again. He heard a loud whimper and was surprised when he realized it had come from him. Zevran's movements were coming faster, his cock sliding in and out of Nathaniel's mouth smoothly. Zevran uttered a few low curses in what Nathaniel assumed was Antivan before coming with a low groan, his seed spurting into Nathaniel's mouth.

Nathaniel swallowed it down greedily, his tongue lashing out to collect the last few drops as he pulled his mouth away. Desmond's fingers were still inside of him, though they had stilled while Zevran rode out his orgasm. The pumping motion started up again as soon as Zevran stepped back, and Nathaniel was practically sobbing with the simultaneous pleasure of Desmond's fingers and the pain of not being able to touch himself. His cock throbbed painfully, and all he could do was prop himself up on his hands and knees, waiting for one of the two men to give him permission to relieve this unbearable pressure.

The permission never came, though. Instead, Desmond slowly withdrew his fingers, leaving Nathaniel feeling empty and aching. "P-please," he moaned quietly.

"Please, what, _caro?_ " Zevran asked in his seductive purr.

Nathaniel tilted his head up to look at Zevran imploringly, watching as Desmond silently moved to his side. Still in his prone position, his eyes darted back and forth between the two lovers. "I need –"

Desmond looked back at him expectantly. "What do you need, Nathaniel?"

"I need to come," he whispered.

"Not yet," Desmond said, in a surprisingly soothing voice. Nathaniel swallowed harshly before nodding. He was determined to obey his new lovers, and he refused to let himself break over his own base desires. This was Desmond and Zevran's domain, and they had invited him into it; he would not disappoint them.

Zevran smiled as he stepped forward and helped Nathaniel to his feet. "Do not worry _tesoro_ , you will not be left wanting forever. Trust me when I say that the pleasure will be all the sweeter for being delayed.

"I trust you," Nathaniel said huskily. "Both of you." He turned to include Desmond in his gaze. Desmond responded by cupping the back of Nathaniel's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow, and thorough – his tongue delving deep into Nathaniel's mouth. When he pulled back he was smiling. "You're delicious."

Zevran laughed as he wrapped an arm around Nathaniel's waist. "That is because you love the taste of me, _amore mio_."

Desmond smiled lazily as he tilted his head down and kissed Zevran. "Indeed I do," he murmured. Zevran's hand slid down to Nathaniel's arse as Desmond kissed him, his finger sliding along the crease. Nathaniel let out a low moan, Zevran's touches setting his nerves on fire. Zevran's finger delved deeper until it was pressing against Nathaniel's entrance, rubbing at the tight ring of muscle almost lazily.

The sensation only lasted for a few moments before Zevran drew away from both men, grasping their hands and pulling them towards the large bed. "We should get more comfortable…there is no need for us to roll around on the floor when we have this big empty bed at our disposal."

Desmond chuckled as he glanced at Nathaniel. "Zevran had the mattress imported from Orlais; he said Fereldan beds are too hard."

"They are," Zevran readily agreed. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out on it, motioning for Desmond and Nathaniel to join him. By chance or by unspoken agreement, Nathaniel found himself wedged between the two men, their bodies pressed tight against him. He could feel Desmond's arousal pressing against his back and was overcome by a sudden impulse. Wriggling a bit, he managed to turn around so that he was facing his commander. He grasped Desmond's shoulders and kissed him hungrily. Desmond pulled away almost immediately, looking at Nathaniel sternly.

Desmond opened his mouth to speak, but surprisingly, Zevran cut him off. "Do not be too hard on him, _amore mio_ , he is still learning. He has done quite well so far, has he not?" Now it was Zevran's cock he could feel against his back, and Zevran's hand running teasingly along his thigh.

Desmond paused for a moment, before nodding. "He's doing _very_ well." He smiled at Nathaniel reassuringly before leaning in and kissing him softly. This time Nathaniel let the other man lead, moaning lowly as Desmond turned the kiss more passionate. He relaxed back into Zevran's embrace as Desmond pressed closer, their cocks sliding against each other.

"You are doing so well, _tesoro_ ," Zevran's lips closed over Nathaniel's earlobe, dragging it through his teeth. "I think that I will let you choose…which one of us do you want to take you?" Nathaniel gasped loudly, though he wasn't quite sure if it was because of Zevran's question or because Desmond had just cupped his sac and started gently massaging it – perhaps it was a little of both.

With the onslaught of so many pleasurable sensations, Nathaniel was having a difficult time thinking. Both men were equally attractive, but in different ways. Desmond was strong and muscular; whereas Zevran was lean and sleek, graceful. The idea of being fucked by either of them made him feel a little dizzy; how was he to choose?

Something in his movements or expression must have shown his indecision, because Desmond's lips curved into a grin, his eyes sparkling. "Can't decide?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "I…I want you both," he said hoarsely.

Zevran chuckled as he pressed his lips against Nathaniel's neck. "Ah, _caro,_ that can most definitely be arranged." Nathaniel watched as Desmond slid off the bed and fetched the bottle of oil that he'd used on Nathaniel earlier. "You should take him first, _amore mio_ ," Zevran commented to his lover as he climbed back into bed. "You are the Commander, after all."

Desmond laughed. "I certainly can't argue with that." He uncorked the bottle and handed it to Zevran after pouring a small amount into his hand. "Make sure he's ready for me," he instructed as he slathered the oil onto his length.

Zevran sat up and instructed Nathaniel to get on his hands and knees like before. Nathaniel complied and was immediately rewarded with two slender fingers thrusting into his entrance, causing him to moan lowly. Zevran thrust his fingers only a few times, though, before removing them and moving away. He crawled around the bed so that he was kneeling in front of Nathaniel, his hands gently stroking Nathaniel's hair.

He felt a dip in the mattress as Desmond positioned himself behind him, one hand gripping his hip. A thrill ran through his body as he felt the blunt head of Desmond's cock pressing against his entrance. "Try to relax _caro_ ," Zevran murmured soothingly. Nathaniel tried his best, taking several slow, deep breaths. On his last exhale, Desmond finally pushed into him. Nathaniel's head tipped forward, a small cry of surprise and pain and pleasure escaping him.

Zevran's hands were still running gently through Nathaniel's hair, and soothing encouragements were murmured in that delicious Antivan accent. Nathaniel braced his hands on the bed, grimacing a little as Desmond continued slowly pushing inside. It had been a long time since he'd done this, and even with Zevran and Desmond's earlier preparations it was still a little painful.

One last short thrust, and Desmond was fully sheathed inside of Nathaniel. He paused a few moments, giving him time to adjust. Nathaniel rested his forehead against Zevran's chest as he took several calming breaths, focusing on the pleasurable sensations rather than the painful ones. Desmond ran his hands along Nathaniel's chest and sides, encouraging him to sit up so that his back was pressed against Desmond's chest. Zevran immediately crawled forward and cupped the back of his head, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

As Zevran's tongue flicked over Nathaniel's lips, Desmond started to move; slowly at first, gently rocking his hips. His arms wrapped around Nathaniel's chest, holding him more or less still as he deepened his thrusts, causing Nathaniel to moan into Zevran's mouth.

Nathaniel flung his arms over Zevran's shoulders, clinging to him for support as Desmond thrust into him hard, over and over again. The grunts of pleasure coming from the other nobleman mixed in with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Nathaniel bit down hard on his lip, wanting desperately to touch himself, but restraining – he had not been given permission to do so yet. Instead he closed his eyes, giving himself over to pleasure.

Desmond tightened his hold on Nathaniel's hips as he changed the angle of his thrusts. Nathaniel let out a loud sob as he felt Desmond's cock slam into his sweetspot. "Oh, Maker!" Almost without thinking, he started rubbing against Zevran's body, desperate for the friction against his own throbbing length.

Zevran whispered a few soothing nonsensical words into his ear as his thumb and index finger clamped around the base of Nathaniel's cock. But rather than providing him release, he found that it was actually preventing it.

"Zevran, please," he whimpered, no longer caring how vulnerable or needy he might sound.

Zevran turned his head and placed a kiss on Nathaniel's cheek. "Sshhh, _caro mio_ …it will be worth it, I promise you." Desmond's pace sped up, his thrusts increasingly wild and erratic. With a hoarse shout he snapped his hips hard, and Nathaniel felt himself being filled with Desmond's seed.

Desmond held Nathaniel pressed against him as he recovered from the aftershocks of his orgasm. He tilted Nathaniel's head towards him and kissed him roughly. Nathaniel kissed him back with great enthusiasm, all the time aware of the fingers clamped around his cock.

Slowly, Desmond withdrew from Nathaniel, careful to still keep him supported. He kissed Nathaniel's neck hotly, his teeth scraping gently over his skin. Then he raised his head up and nuzzled against Nathaniel's cheek. "You're amazing, Nathaniel," he murmured. "And you felt _so_ good…Zevran wants to feel you, too. Don't you, love?"

Zevran's eyes burned with lust as he looked at Nathaniel. " _Si, tesoro mio._ " He gave Nathaniel's cock the lightest of squeezes before letting go. He and Desmond carefully maneuvered around the bed so that their positions were switched, and it was now Zevran pressed against his back and Desmond's hands running over his chest.

Nathaniel was still slick with oil and Desmond's spend, so there was no need for Zevran to do any preparations. His slender hands slid along Nathaniel's thighs before resting on his hips as Desmond's had been just moments before. Zevran slid into him in one long, smooth thrust, not stopping until he was fully seated.

A loud moan tore raggedly from Nathaniel's throat when he felt Desmond's fingers circle his cock, denying him pleasure once again. This time, words of encouragement and praise came from both lovers as Zevran slid in and out of him in long, measured strokes. Nathaniel tipped his head back, resting it on Zevran's shoulder. "P-please," he whispered hoarsely, no longer able to stand it, "please…"

"Let him come, _amore,_ " Zevran instructed Desmond. Immediately the tight grasp loosened as Desmond closed his entire hand over Nathaniel's cock, stroking him hard. Nathaniel knew he wouldn't last long; his need had been unsatisfied for too long. He grasped Zevran's hips to steady himself as he thrust forward into Desmond's hand. Zevran began thrusting into him faster and it was only a matter of moments before Nathaniel was shouting his release. With the waves of pleasure crashing over him, and the blood pounding in his ears, he barely noticed when Zevran reached his own release, coming hard inside him.

Nathaniel slumped bonelessly into Desmond's waiting arms, his breath coming in ragged gasps. They sat like that for a few minutes, before Desmond stretched out on the bed, pulling Nathaniel down with him. Zevran joined them, laying so that Nathaniel was nestled between them. His head resting on Desmond's chest, he reached behind himself and grasped Zevran's hand, bringing them both to rest on his hip.

"Did I not tell you it would be worth it, _caro mio?"_ Zevran murmured.

Nathaniel actually gave the question serious thought. He was completely drained, physically as well as emotionally, but he also felt at peace. Desmond and Zevran had given him a great gift tonight, a chance for him to let someone else take over for once. He could not remember the last time that he had allowed himself to be so vulnerable, so dependent on others for his own needs and pleasures.

He risked a glance up and saw Desmond watching him, a look of what might possibly have been hope on his face. Slowly Nathaniel smiled. "I was worth it, definitely." The huge smile that spread across Desmond's face made it even more so.

He felt Zevran snuggle up against him. "I am glad. And I hope that this means this is the first of many nights to come."

"As do I," Desmond said sincerely.

Nathaniel squeezed Zevran's hand tighter as he nuzzled against Desmond's chest. "Far be it from me to disobey my Commander."

He felt Desmond's chest vibrate with the laughter that rumbled out of him. "I would expect no less from you."

Nathaniel let out a loud yawn as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift into the Fade, basking in the warmth of his two new lovers.


End file.
